Rayo de esperanza
by White and Black Girl
Summary: Había comprendido que lo único que salvaría la existencia de los inocentes sería un rayo de esperanza, de nombre Naruto.


Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este escrito también fue publicado en Mundo SasuSaku.

* * *

La guerra se alzaba al igual que muchos cuerpos sin vida de amigos, conocidos, compañeros y desconocidos. La esperanza se mantenía estable, pero parecía que dentro de poco se derrumbaría al igual que ella, Tsunade Senju. La alianza había resistido duros golpes pero eso no significaba que iban a vencer. Las muertes y las batallas dejaban a todos agotados y destruidos por dentro. Miles de niños habían perdido a sus padres. Millones de personas habían visto morir a sus amigos y familiares. Infinitas lágrimas, cubiertas con un profundo dolor, habían sido derramadas. Nadie podía asegurar que el bien ganaría. Ningún ninja sabía si llegaría a sobrevivir o no. La naturaleza que los rodeaba no se encontraba mejor que ellos. Fuego y grandes cráteres se presentaban ante las miradas de los miembros de la alianza. La medicina curaría las heridas físicas que aquellos valientes guerreros tenían pintadas, pero sólo el tiempo se encargaría de llevarse el dolor que sus corazones sufrían.

Ella, la líder de Konoha, por su parte, respiraba agitadamente, con el ceño fruncido. Gotas de sangre y sudor se desplazaban por su blanca pero sucia piel. A pesar de no estar en las mejores condiciones relacionadas con la salud, no se iba a rendir. No iba a dejar que destruyeran lo que muchos ninjas legendarios habían creado. No iba a defraudar a su abuelo, a Nawaki, a Jiraiya y a Dan. Ellos habían creído en ella y, por lo tanto, debía dar lo mejor de sí.

Respirando pesadamente, preparó su siguiente ataque. Bañó su puño derecho con chakra y corrió hacia un gran gigante azul, el cual en su interior contenía a una persona que representaba la maldad absoluta. Una vez que hubo estado cerca de esa bestia, incrustó su puño en la misma, destruyéndola en millones de pedazos. Estaba enfadada, enojada e irritada, y eso se podía observar en la magnitud de sus ataques.

Madara le regaló una mueca que demostraba la confianza que tenía en sí mismo. De un momento a otro, Tsunade sintió cómo su oponente la golpeó en su estómago, empujándola hacia la dirección por la cual había venido. Los demás kages, al ver el golpe que su compañera recibió, no dudaron ni un solo segundo en atacar al enemigo.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo chocó contra el frío suelo. Abrió los ojos y sintió cierto líquido carmesí deslizándose por su costado derecho. No podía rendirse; no aún. Intentó ponerse de pie pero nuevamente cayó. Percibía la vida escapándose de sus manos. Tenía que cumplir con su promesa personal antes de abandonar aquel cruel mundo.

Se puso de pie, sin tomarle importancia al agudo dolor que atravesó su cuerpo. Realizó un par de sellos y otra vez estaba en condiciones óptimas para seguir defendiendo sus creencias. Demostrando toda su furia, corrió, esquivó un golpe y atacó al Uchiha legendario, mandándolo a volar. Madara, luego de caer, se volvió a levantar.

—**A pesar de no tener los poderes de tu abuelo, me sorprendes, Tsunade** —comentó con burla.

—**Esta es la voluntad de fuego, querido Madara** —expresó con odio antes de atacar nuevamente.

Los minutos pasaban. El chakra de las personas más poderosas de la alianza comenzaba a terminarse. Tsunade ya no podía sanar a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma. El Uchiha, por su parte, sonreía, degustando su supuesta victoria. La esperanza empezaba a derrumbarse, al igual que muchas vidas inocentes. De un momento a otro, el enemigo ejecutó un ataque que arrasó con todo.

Abrió sus ojos, salió de entre los escombros que la cubrían y con lo único que se encontró fue con la muerte. Lágrimas se acumularon en sus orbes para luego deslizarse por sus mejillas. Todo estaba perdido. O eso era lo que pensaba.

_De entre las sombras de la oscuridad más densa, surgió una brillante luz que trajo consigo la esperanza._

La Senju escuchó el sonido que producía la técnica de invocación y se encontró con un enorme anfibio. Arriba de aquella rana ninja estaba Naruto, aquel niño en quien había depositado todos sus sueños. Ya no era un pequeño mocoso, tampoco un adolescente inexperto. Ahora era un hombre que defendería lo que más amaba.

Por primera vez en todo aquel día, sonrió con sinceridad. Ensanchó esa sonrisa al ver al lado del alumno de Jiraiya a su querida discípula, quien se encontraba parada sobre una babosa gigante que transmitía chakra a quienes carecían de él.

—**Desde ahora en adelante, quédese tranquila, vieja Tsunade. Nosotros nos encargaremos de limpiar toda la maldad.** —Naruto miró a la aludida, sonriendo de medio lado, haciendo una promesa silenciosa.

—**Naruto tiene razón, maestra. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse** —concordó la de orbes jade.

La vida volvió a rozar su alma. Las lágrimas empezaron a aumentar, pero esta vez reflejaban felicidad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía feliz. Observó las espaldas de aquellos dos jóvenes y se vio a sí misma junto a su fallecido amigo.

—**Siéntete orgulloso de Naruto, Jiraiya, porque él es la luz que iluminará todo este cruel mundo** —murmuró sin dejar de esbozar aquella mueca de alegría.

Observó el rostro serio del rubio para luego presencia cómo iniciaba otra oleada de batallas.

_Lo había entendido. Había comprendido que lo único que salvaría la existencia de los inocentes sería un rayo de esperanza, de nombre Naruto. Todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en aquel joven que le había demostrado al mundo cuán valioso era._

* * *

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
